Mari Lompati Tulip Bersamaku
by Mizuki Rae Sichi
Summary: Hermione si gadis sombong yang penyendiri bertemu dengan belahan jiwanya yang adalah seorang zombie. Jantung yang berdetak kembali seperti irama harpa kematian. Akankah ini akan berlanjut? Mari RnR!
1. Chapter 1

**Mari Lompati Tulip Bersamaku**

**====PROLOG====**

KETIKA tubuh itu bangun, sudah berabad-abad berlalu. Pangeran berduri dengan jiwa yang tidur. Namun untuk pertama kalinya jantung dalam tubuh kosong itu berdetak kembali sejak tidur di lautan bunga tulip yang berwarna putih pucat. Detak jantung pemburu nektar pemetikan. Sayangnya rasa itu baru datang sekarang—di saat dirinya sudah tidak menyandang gelar "hidup" di mata manusia. Padahal usaha untuk belajar membersihkan sayap sudah dilakukan di dalam kempompong sutra yang penuh makna. Langit berbintang kristal itu terlalu jauh.

Sayangnya semua itu pecah saat sedang mekar-mekarnya. "Cinta" itu seperti rantai. Rantai yang tidak bisa dipatahkan siapapun. Jantung yang membeku itu sudah melekat erat pada jantung yang hidup.

"Aku hidup! Karena gadis itu aku menjadi hidup kembali!"

"Dia hanyalah makanan! Kau akan mati jika tidak memakannya!"

"Tidak! Aku justru akan mati kembali bila tidak bersamanya."

* * *

.

.

.

**HarMione**

**T**

**Harry Potter by J. K. Rowlings**

**Mari Lompati Tulip Bersamaku by Mizuki Rae Sichi**

"_**Hermione si gadis sombong yang penyendiri bertemu dengan belahan jiwanya yang adalah seorang zombie. Jantung yang berdetak kembali seperti irama harpa kematian. Akankah ini akan berlanjut? Mari RnR!"**_

**Supernatural—Hurt**

**Multichapters**

* * *

.

.

.

====CHAPTER 1=====

**Luka**

_Tiada yang mampu memutuskan rantai cinta… _

_Walau itu takdir sekalipun. _

_Air mataku berlinang melihat api bersalju menari di langit. _

_Denyut menyakitkan ini—rasa rinduku padamu. _

_Hanya kau yang bisa untuk memaafkanku. Jadi tangkaplah aku yang berdosa ini. _

MANIK kecokelatannya perlahan terbuka saat merasa bahwa mentari pagi sudah menyapanya dengan ramah dari sela jendela kamar. Diangkatnya kepala yang tidur di meja belajar dengan tumpukan buku itu. Pening, berat, dan kaku adalah hal yang dirasakan gadis yang rambut ikalnya kini tambah ikal karena baru saja pulang dari bunga tidur. Ada hasrat untuk pindah ke tempat tidur dan menggelungkan diri seperti kucingnya yang kini masih asik mendengkur. Sayangnya waktu melarang untuk itu. Ada kegiatan yang lebih penting ketimbang pergi tidur—yaitu sekolah.

"Hermione, bangunlah! Sarapanmu sudah siap!" suara wanita lain memanggil gadis yang kini masih mengumpulkan nyawa di meja belajar itu.

Dengan suara parau, gadis bernama lengkap Hermione Granger itu menyahut, "Aku sudah bangun, Ma." Dibuangnya segala macam malas yang kini menetap dalam dirinya. Berdiri lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Sekolah di Hogwarts Senior High School mungkin adalah suatu pencapaian yang luar biasa. _Bagaimana tidak?_ Sekolah bertaraf internasional ini memang menetapkan IQ yang tinggi. Sekolah favorit ini banyak peminatnya namun yang bisa lolos hanya sedikit. Mungkin kalau diibaratkan dari seribu orang hanya satu yang terpilih untuk menikmati bangku Hogwarts. Dan jangan meremehkan gadis berambut ikal tersebut karena IQnya sudah melebihi 200. Walau sudah dikenal bahwa dirinya adalah murid tercerdas, ia masih saja berpacaran dengan buku. Pacarnya sendiri yaitu Ronald Weasley sering diabaikannya karena ia merasa itu tidak penting. Mungkin terlihat jahat, tapi begitula nyatanya.

"Hey Hermione!"

Dengan malas gadis yang kini membawa sebuah buku tebal di tangannya itu menoleh ke sumber suara yang sangat dikenalinya itu, "Ada apa, Ron?" sebuah nada malas meluncur dari bibir merah tanpa lipsticknya.

"M-maukah kau dan aku kencan nanti malam?" pemuda berambut merah terang itu nampak sangat gugup untuk berbicara dengan gadisnya sendiri yang bahkan sudah menjalin selama dua tahun—tentu saja dengan keegoisan gadis itu ia harus terus mengalah.

Hermione menghela napas lelah. Dipindahkannya buku tersebut ke tangan yang lain sambil memutar kedua bola matanya ke atas, "Ron! Aku tidak ada waktu! Kau tahu sendiri 'kan sebentar lagi ujian semester?" ia pun berlalu meninggalkan pacarnya yang masih berdiri. Namun ternyata sang kekasih malah mengejarnya—berusaha merayunya dengan lembut.

"Oke kalau begitu bagaimana kalau nanti siang kita jalan-jalan?"

"Siang ini aku ada bimbingan belajar." Jawab Hermione terus berjalan.

Dengan emosi Ron pun menarik tangan Hermione untuk menatapnya, "Lihat aku, Hermione Granger!"

Gadis itu terbelalak kaget. Ia tidak pernah melihat pemuda itu semarah ini.

"Kalau kau masih ingin berpacaran dengan bukumu, baiklah aku takkan melarangnya lagi! Silahkan bercumbu semaumu! Dan aku akan pergi!" cukup sudah. Ia ingin mengakhiri hubungan yang tidak jelas ini. Selama dua tahun, rasanya seperti berpacaran dengan tembok—tiada respon. Ia tahu, dulu dirinyalah yang memang memaksa gadis itu. _Namun tidak adakah rasa simpati dari gadis bermata cokelat itu? _

Hermione menatap pacar atau lebih tepatnya calon mantannya dengan nanar. Butuh beberapa lama untuk memeroses itu dalam otak cerdasnya. Entah kenapa kali ini ia tidak mengerti. Kali ini dirinyalah yang mengejar Ron yang kini berjalan dengan langkah yang lebar, "Tunggu Ron! Apa maksudmu?"

"Sudah jelas, bukan? Apa perlu kuulangi? Aku Ronald Weasley kini sudah putus dari Hermione Granger yang lebih mencintai buku bodohnya!"

"Ap-hey! Apa katamu? Buku bodoh?! Kau yang bodoh!"

"Teruskan!" tantang Ron dengan kilat kemarahan dalam matanya.

"Baiklah kalau kau mau itu! Oke kita putus!"

.

.

.

Hermione meletakan kepalanya di meja begitu saja tanpa tumpukan tangan. Mata kecokelatannya sedang asyik menerawang langit biru yang kini sedikit dihiasi awan putih yang berarak. Kali ini ia menyimpan bukunya sejenak. Sejak putus dengan Ron, rasanya ada yang hilang dari dirinya. Sayangnya mungkin kini Ron tidak memikirkannya lagi karena pemuda itu sudah memiliki pacar baru. _Well_, memang begitu cepat—entahlah.

Biasanya disaat ia sedang bosan seperti ini Ron selalu menghiburnya—walau ia tahu persis bahwa ia jarang merespek lawakan pemuda bersurai merah menyala itu. Ah, karma menyerangnya sekarang. Ia yang kini merasa butuh. Helaan napas lelah meluncur dengan berat.

"Selamat pagi, nona! Perkenalkan aku Harry Potter."

Sebuah suara dipinggirnya persis membuat Hermione melompat kaget—hampir saja ia terjungkal dari bangkunya ini. Semua anak di kelas itu menatapnya dengan pandangan memicing. Ia hanya mampu berkedip-kedip tidak berdosa. Dan pemuda di sampingnya ini… ia tidak mengenalnya.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya Hermione dengan suara yang gugup dan tegang. Benar-benar bukan pertanyaan yang tepat untuk seseorang yang jenius macam gadis ini.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang tadi? Aku Harry Potter. Siswa baru di sini." Pemuda tampan berkacamata bulat itu tersenyum lembut pada Hermione. Tangan putih pucatnya terulur untuk berkenalan.

Hermione terbelalak. Tubuhnya membeku dan jantungnya berdetak kencang saat melihat wajah pemuda yang seperti seorang malaikat itu. Rasanya darahnya berdesir panas menuju wajah, "A-aku… aku Hermione Granger." Gadis itu akhirnya membalas jabatan tangan sang pemuda, "K-kapan kau ada di sini?"

"Baru saja. Kau tidak menyadarinya?" gumam pemuda itu tetap lembut—menggetarkan jiwa Hermione.

"_Mrs._ Granger saya mohon jangan tidur di kelas." Interupsi sang guru kelas yang ternyata sudah berada di sana.

Sementara gadis yang kini sedang diintimidasi itu hanya terbengong bingung. Ia tidak tidur tadi. Hanya mungkin melamun. _Namun kenapa ia sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa bell sudah berdering? _

.

.

.

Di hari pertama saja Harry sudah mendapat banyak penggemar. Tubuhnya yang atletis walau mungil, mata hijau kebiruan yang menghipnotis, dan wajah yang tampan membuatnya beruntung. Ia sangat senang bersekolah di sini. Belum lagi ada sosok wanita yang sudah berhasil menarik perhatiannya. Wanita yang berambut ikal dan bermata cokelat itu. Wanita yang mulai hari ini menjadi teman semejanya.

Sementara Hermione menghela napas lelah saat melihat pujaan barunya kini malah dikerubungi oleh teman-teman perempuannya. Rasanya tiada kesempatan untuk bisa mendapat pemuda tampan yang berkacamata bulat itu. Karena tidak mau menjadi norak dan _OOC—Out Of Character_ dari sifat arogannya, ia memilih untuk tetap berada di bangkunya. Sendirian, tanpa seorang teman—selalu seperti ini dari dulu.

"Ah, malangnya diriku." Desahnya malas. Ia pun kembali meletakan kepalanya di meja sambil melihat lukisan alam yang indah berupa langit biru.

"Kau malang bila menolak tawaranku, Hermione. Mau ke kantin?" sebuah suara yang sangat Hermione dambakan malah muncul.

Dengan cepat Hermione mengangkat kepalanya lalu mencari sumber suara. Betapa terkejutnya saat ia melihat pemuda yang tadi ia harapkan sedang duduk di sampingnya dengan senyum di wajah tampannya. Jantung Hermione berdebar kencang saat melihat tangan pemuda itu terjulur ke arahnya—rasanya seperti seorang putri yang dijemput pangeran tampan di negeri dongeng. Perlahan wanita itu menerima uluran tangan itu. Mendadak wanita-wanita lainnya yang merupakan penggemar fanatik Harry itu menjadi menjerit marah. Ada yang menggebrak meja, menangis terisak dan menjerit, pingsan, dan lain-lain. Hermione dan Harry lalu berjalan bergandengan layaknya pangeran dan putri sungguhan—walau tujuan mereka kini adalah kantin, bukan istana. Oke, mungkin Hermione bisa berdelusi sedikit.

"Kau bisa duduk dulu di sini, _My Princess_. Dan aku akan membelikanmu sesuatu." Ucap Harry dengan lembutnya. Ia mencium punggung tangan Hermione dengan menawannya. Seketika wanita-wanita lain yang menonton mereka hanya bisa mendesah kecewa dan iri.

Hermione yang melihat itu hanya bisa terbelalak senang. Rasanya darahnya berdesir hangat dan ada sesuatu yang banyak terbang di dalam perutnya. Jika ini adalah syuting sebuah drama komedi romantis, mungkin akan ada gambar berbentuk hati merah yang berterbangan di udara di sekelilingnya dan tidak lupa ia akan memakai gaun mewah berwarna putih sementara Harry memakai setelan jas berwarna putih. Sungguh delusi yan terlalu tinggi.

Beberapa lama kemudian pemuda yang kini sudah terukir dalam di dalam hati Hermione pun datang dengan dua es krim _cone_. Pemuda itu memberinya salah satu es krim _cone_ itu dan dengan senang hati ia menerimanya.

"Maaf aku hanya bisa membelikanmu ini. Di sana sangat berdesakan." Gumam Harry sambil membuka bungkus es krim itu. Lalu ia menggigit es krim cokelat itu.

"Tidak apa-apa sungguh!" ucap Hermione cepat. Dengan senyum yang terus melekat di wajah cantiknya, ia membuka bungkus es krim stoberi itu. Rasa asam segar, manis, dingin, renyah, dan lembut adalah yang ia rasakan saat menggigit es krim _cone_ itu. Sama seperti hatinya yang kini dipenuhi oleh rasa-rasa yang sangat menakjubkan. Ia belum pernah merasakan rasa yang begitu hebat ini selama ia hidup.

Hermione tersentak kaget saat tangan pemuda pujaannya mendadak terjulur dan mencolek bibirnya yang penuh dengan es krim. Lalu yang membuat ia lebih kaget lagi, Harry menghisap jempol yang penuh dengan sisa es krim—yang tadi dipakai untuk mengelap bibirnya. Ini… ciuman secara tidak langsung. Hermione lalu tanpa sengaja melihat para gadis penggemar Harry langsung berteriak kecewa. Beberapa di antara mereka bahkan merencanakan pembalasan dendam untuknya. Rasa merinding akan nyawanya yang sepertinya akan terancam menghantuinya.

.

.

.

Hermione mengemasi buku-bukunya dengan segera. Semua siswa sudah pergi lima menit yang lalu. Alasan mengapa ia masih betah berada di sekolah adalah ia harus mengerjakan tugas dengan mencari artikelnya di perpustakaan. Setelah semua dirasa sudah beres, ia pun menggendong tasnya lalu keluar dari kelasnya yang kosong. Ternyata ia tidak sebetulnya sendiri. Masih banyak anak-anak yang mungkin sedang _nongkrong_ atau bermain basket.

Firasatnya mendadak tidak enak saat melihat gerombolan siswi yang bertampang preman centil menghampirinya. Mereka membawa benda-benda berbahaya seperti tongkat _baseball_, rantai yang sedang diputar-putar, gunting, dan korek api yang sedang dinyalakan. Tatapan tajam mereka membuat Hermione melangkah mundur untuk mengambil langkah seribu. Saat merasa sudah dalam rambu bahaya, Hermione pun segera berlari dan gerombolan itupun ikut lari mengejarnya. Sialnya, saat melewati koridor lab. Biologi, mendadak ada yang membuat lantai itu licin. Sontak kakinya tergelincir dan ia pun tumbang dengan bokong terlebih dulu yang mendarat.

Wanita berambut ikal cokelat itu meringis kesakitan. Dunianya berputar membuatnya pusing. Saat pandangannya sudah kembali normal rasa getar ketakutan muncul. Gerombolan itu kini mengelilinginya dengan aura membunuh. O iya, ia baru ingat bahwa sekolah Hogwarts juga adalah salah satu sekolah yang pem-_bully_-annya adalah yang terkejam. Para guru sama sekali tidak berani untuk menghentikan kegiatan sadis itu karena uang adalah segalanya—mayoritas murid di sini adalah bangsawan yang jenius. Pernah dulu ada salah satu guru yang mencoba membela kebenaran di sini, namun guru tersebut malah yang menjadi terjerat masalah dan dipecat. Maka dari itu bagi murid yang bisa masuk ke sini hanya karena pintar namun tidak punya uang, harus pasrah menerima kesewenang-wenangan para murid yang derajatnya tinggi.

Ada sebuah kilat saat tongkat _baseball_ itu menghantam wajah Hermione. Pukulan itu terjadi berulangkali. Kali ini Hermione merasa sangat pusing dan berkunang. Tubuhnya kini tergeletak di lantai dengan lemas. Perlahan cairan merah pekat amis mengalir dari hidungnya.

Salah satu dari gerombolan itu berjongkok di hadapannya dengan angkuhnya. Ia tertawa sinis melihat korbannya berdarah dan tidak berdaya, "Rasakan itu! Itulah akibatnya jika mendekati pangeran kami! Apalagi kau keturunan _mud blood_ atau darah yang tidak beradab! Aku ingat bahwa Ayahmu hanya seorang dokter gigi rendahan yang penghasilannya tidak seberapa."

Mendengar cacian itu membuat amarah Hermione terkumpul dan meluap, "Kau! Kau boleh menyiksa dan mengejekku, tapi jangan mengejek orangtuaku, keparat!"

"Kasar sekali kau _mud blood_ pada para keturunan _pure blood_ macam kami!" celetuk salah satu wanita yang ada di gerombolan itu marah.

Wanita yang masih berjongkok di hadapan Hermione itu berdecak seolah dirinya yang paling bijak, "Ah, namanya juga _mud blood_. Pasti kau tidak diberi tata krama oleh kedua orangtuamu, bukan?" mendadak ia menjambak rambut Hermione, "Dengar! Kau itu tidak pantas untuk bersanding dengan Harry! Pangeran kami itu adalah pemuda yang paling tampan dan mengesankan! Sangat berbeda dengan dirimu yang hanya gadis desa yang tidak tahu malu!"

"Hentikan!" sebuah suara yang sangat mempesona muncul.

Hermione yang penglihatannya masih buruk karena pukulan berulang tadi—belum lagi jambakan di rambutnya kini, hanya bisa melihat silhuet seorang pemuda yang bagai pangerannya. Salah satu yang terbesit di pikirannya adalah Harry.

"Lepaskan pacarku!"

Seketika mata Hermione terbelalak kaget. Kini ia benar-benar melihat siapa yang menyelamatkannya itu. Yeah, pemuda itu adalah Harry Potter. Tapi… kenapa? Kenapa lelaki itu menyebut Hermione sebagai… pacar?

"Tapi Pangeran…"

"Lepaskan!" teriak Harry memotong ucapan gadis yang sedang menjambak rambut Hermione. Ia sangat marah karena para penggemarnya malah bersifat anarkis seperti itu.

Dengan sangat terpaksa gadis preman itu melepaskan jambakannya pada rambut ikal itu. Ia dan teman-temannya hanya bisa meratapi sang pangeran dengan kecewa karena sang pangeran malah memeluk wanita yang menurutnya menjijikan itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Mione?" Tanya Harry lembut. Mengetahui bahwa kondisi yang sebenarnya adalah tidak baik, ia pun segera menggotong wanita yang sangat dicintainya itu dengan gaya yang sangat mempesona layaknya menggotong pengantin.

Sementara Hermione mulai panik karena ketakutan akan di_bully_ lagi. Namun pelukan Harry yang nyaman membuatnya tenang. Ia merasa sangat dilindungi oleh sosok yang bagai pangeran itu. Belum lagi senyuman pemuda itu yang membuatnya merasa hangat. Tanpa sadar ia mencengkram kemeja Harry dengan seolah, _"aku-bergantung-padamu!"_. Dan Harry sendiri hanya tersenyum lembut.

Harry membawa Hermione menuju motor besarnya. Diturunkannya gadis itu di jok motornya bagian penumpang. Lalu dirinya segera memakai helm dan duduk di bagian depan untuk mengemudi. Sebuah senyuman senang tertoreh di wajah tampannya saat gadis itu perlahan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggangnya. Mereka melaju dengan kecepatan yang rendah. Angin bersemilir dengan lembutnya menabrak wajah mereka. Tubuhnya yang dingin perlahan menghangat saat gadis bersandar di punggungnya. Jantungnya yang selama ini tidak berdetak perlahan berdetak kembali. Kekuatan cinta membuatnya hidup kembali.

.

.

.

Sejak saat itu di antara Harry dan Hermione terdapat getar-getar halus yang nyaman. Mereka pikir perlahan mereka tersentuh cinta. Hingga akhirnya pada tanggal 1 Januari 2014, mereka menjalin hubungan—tentu saja banyak yang kontra akan hal ini karena _fans_ Harry yang begitu banyak. Walau Hermione menjadi siswi yang paling dibenci di Hogwarts, walau ia selalu mendapat _bully_ bila Harry sedang tidak bersamanya—namun ia tetap tegar dan percaya. Ia tetap merasa aman jika Harry memeluknya atau menggenggam tangannya.

"Maafkan aku, Mione. Aku tidak bisa menjagamu dengan baik." Gumam Harry sambil menyeka luka yang ada di wajah cantik pacarnya. Mereka kini sedang berada di UKS.

Hermione menggeleng sambil tersenyum, "Tidak, Harry. Seharusnya aku lebih ramah pada mereka. Aku sadar selama ini aku terlalu tertutup dan terlalu sombong akan kemampuanku."

"Tidak. Semua ini salahku. Kalau hubungan ini tidak terbentuk, pasti kau tidak akan mendapat _bully_ setiap hari seperti ini!"

"Lalu apakah kau menyesal menjalin hubungan denganku?" Tanya Hermione menatap Harry lurus.

Mendadak Harry menangkap wajah Hermione lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah gadis itu. Kedua bibir itu bertemu dalam ciuman lembut. Hanya kecupan singkat penuh makna yang membuat wajah Hermione memanas.

"Itu ciuman pertamaku. Sayangnya aku baru bisa memberikannya saat aku menjadi mayat hidup seperti ini. Andai kau datang lebih cepat." Gumam Harry lembut.

Hermione menyiritkan alisnya heran. Tawa geli muncul darinya, "Kau ini bisa saja!"

"Aku ingin jujur padamu, Mione. Hanya padamu." Harry menggenggam tangan Hermione dengan erat menandakan bahwa ini masalah serius, "Aku ingin menunjukan padamu siapa diriku yang sebenarnya."

"Maksudmu apa, Harry?" kali ini Hermione mulai penasaran.

"Pulang sekolah nanti aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat."

.

.

.

Akhirnya saat-saat yang ditunggu Hermione tiba. Ia sangat penasaran dengan ucapan sang pacar tadi. Jantungnya berdebar kencang karena khawatir. Lalu ia hanya bisa menghela napas saat Harry datang di hadapannya dengan motor besarnya. Dengan penuh rasa berdebar ia memeluk pinggang pemuda itu dengan erat—seakan takut kehilangannya.

Mereka tiba di sebuah rumah yang sangat besar—bisa disebut sebagai istana. Namun rumah itu terlihat tiada kehangatan di dalamnya. Justru kesan angkerlah yang tercipta di rumah yang gelap dan di penuhi oleh pohon-pohon besar—di sekitar rumah itu tumbuh tulip berwarna putih. Harry lalu meminta Hermione untuk turun dari motornya sementara dirinya masih melepaskan helm. Hermione memandangi rumah itu dengan tatapan ngeri. Ada burung gagak yang terbang di sekitar rumah itu.

"Harry, ini di mana?" gumam Hermione bergetar takut.

Harry yang sudah turun dari motor perlahan menggenggam tangan Hermione seakan berusaha membuat gadis itu tidak takut, "Ini rumahku."

Hermione agak terkesiap. Ia lalu tertawa hambar, "Kau pasti bercanda."

"Aku serius." Harry lalu menarik tangan Hermione untuk memasuki rumah itu.

Hermione mengeratkan pelukannya pada lengan Harry saat pintu rumah itu terbuka sendiri. Saat pertama kali melangkahkan kaki ke rumah itu, hawa dingin perlahan menggigit tulang. Rumah itu sangat klasik dan mewah, namun sayangnya terlihat tidak bersahabat. Harry lalu menyuruhnya untuk duduk di sofa besar. Setelah itu Harry pergi sebentar untuk mengambil minum. Jika begini, rasanya ia menjadi dua kali lebih peka dari biasanya—ia bahkan mendengar gesekan halus gorden di dekatnya.

"Whoa! Ada manusia!"

Mendadak Hermione terlonjak kaget nyaris terjatuh dari sofa saat mendengar jeritan menyeramkan. Ternyata jeritan itu berasal dari gadis yang berada di dekatnya—ia tidak tahu kapan gadis menyeramkan itu datang.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya Hermione spontan.

"Aku siapa? Justru aku yang harusnya bertanya seperti itu!" balas gadis itu sambil melotot.

"Baik, baik! Aku Hermione Granger… kekasih Harry Potter."

"Jadi kau pacar Kakakku? Aku Myrtle Potter, Adik kandung Harry Potter." Gadis berkacamata bulat sama seperti Harry itu lalu duduk di sebelah Hermione, "Kau lumayan cantik juga."

Hermione yang diperhatikan seperti itu menjadi sedikit risih. Untungnya akhirnya Harry datang dengan seorang _maid_ yang tatapan wajahnya kosong. _Maid_ aneh itu lalu menyajikan minuman untuk Hermione.

"Myrtle! Bersopan santunlah!" hardik Harry sedikit membentak Myrtle.

Melihat sang kakak datang, Myrtle pun segera menghampirinya lalu memeluk lengannya, "Oh Harry! Kau ke mana saja? Aku kesepian."Ia lalu bebisik sambil terkikik menyeramkan, "Gadis itu terlihat lezat! Boleh aku memakan otak atau jantungnya sedikit saja?"

"Dia bukan makanan, Myrtle! Pergilah!"

Mendengar ucapan kedua Potter itu, Hermione menjadi sedikit takut. Ia berdiri dengan kaki yang bergetar, "Tunggu… maksud kalian apa?"

"Itu bu…"

"Jadi kau belum mengenal kami sebenarnya? Ya ampun! Kau ini pacarnya atau bukan?" potong Myrtle dengan angkuh.

"Maafkan Adikku yang kurang ajar ini, ya Hermione." Ucap Harry berusaha tidak menyakiti Hermione.

"Tidak Harry! Jelaskan padaku, apa maksud kalian sebenarnya!" ucap Hermione dengan parau dan bergetar.

"Baik." Tatapan Harry menjadi sayu, "Kalau kau mau tahu siapa kami sebenarnya, kami akan menunjukannya padamu." Perlahan luka-luka di tubuh Harry muncul—bahkan dagingnya pun terlihat. Garis-garis seperti jahitan mulai jelas. Bahkan kedua iris mata Harry yang semula hijau kebiruan berubah menjadi putih. Ia menatap Hermione yang mundur selangkah, "Kami adalah zombie."

Hermione menggeleng sambil mundur selangkah, "Tidak. Kalian hanya bercanda 'kan? Ini hanya mimpi 'kan?" Ia terlonjak kaget saat perlahan tangan Myrtle menggerayangi wajahnya dari belakang—padahal tadi Myrtle masih di sebelah Harry.

"Mungkin ini mimpimu. Mimpi yang takkan bisa bangun." Gumam Myrtle dengan nada yang meninggi sehingga membuat Hermione menjerit ketakutan. Tangannya merayap halus di pipi gadis bersurai ikal itu.

Saat Myrtle hendak merobek kepala Hermione, Harry pun segera berlari dengan gesit mendorong sang pacar agar menjauh dari adiknya yang kelaparan. Ia menahan Myrtle yang mengamuk ingin memakan Hermione.

"AKU MAU OTAK GADIS ITU! LEPASKAN AKU!" teriak Myrtle menyeramkan.

"Dia bukan makanan, Myrtle!" teriak Harry masih berusaha menahan sang adik, "Hermione, lari! Larilah! Menjauh dari sini! Cepat!"

Mendengar perintah dari Harry, Hermione pun segera berlari dengan segenap rasa takutnya. Ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihat oleh matanya. Orang yang paling ia cintai ternyata… adalah sesosok yang tidak mungkin ada di dunia ini. Air mata berderai seiring langkahnya berlari mencari jalan keluar. Ia segera menarik pintu yang mungkin adalah pintu keluar. Cahaya matahari menyambutnya begitu ia keluar dari rumah itu. Namun saat ia tidak memperhatikan langkahnya, ia mendadak tersandung dan terguling di sebuah tempat yang dipenuhi oleh batu nisan dan patung malaikat besar. Dan ia baru menyadari bahwa kini ia sedang terbaring di atas sebuah makam. Saat melihat nama di nisan itu, matanya langsung terbelalak sempurna.

"Harry James Potter meninggal tahun 1797." Gumam Hermione membaca tulisan itu. seketika tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Artinya… _selama ini apa yang ia genggam? Apa yang ia peluk? Apa yang ia kecup? _

Dengan ketakutan yang meluap, ia lalu berlari mencapai gerbang keluar. Sempat menoleh ke belakang sebentar, ia lalu pergi.

TBC (To Be Continued)

* * *

Yey! Fict straight pertama nih! :D tenang… saya masih fujo kok XD Cuma saya suka banget sama pair straight yang satu ini :D

Nah, mau lanjut atau gantung? :D tergantung readers kok XD /ketawa nista

Kalau mau tetep lanjut, cukup ketik sesuatu di kolom review :D lalu kirim :D simple kok nggak perlu ketik reg regan XD #plak

Oke sampai jumpa lagi~ :D


	2. Chapter 2

**HarMione**** (Harmony)**

**T**

**Harry Potter by J. K. Rowlings**

**Mari Lompati Tulip Bersamaku by Mizuki Rae Sichi**

"_**Hermione si gadis sombong yang penyendiri bertemu dengan belahan jiwanya yang adalah seorang zombie. Jantung yang berdetak kembali seperti irama harpa kematian. Akankah ini akan berlanjut? Mari RnR!"**_

**Supernatural—Hurt**

**Multichapters**

.

.

.

====CHAPTER 2=====

**Anomali Dimensi**

_Di luar Serein menunjukkan masa depan_

_Seperti doa jatuh, menerangi kesunyian_

_Sebuah bekas luka pendarahan; mencari__mu_

_Sebuah keinginan yang tidak fana membawa kesimpulan_

_Menunggu hari serika__t_

SUDAH seminggu Hermione tidak bertemu dengan pemuda itu. Pemuda yang sudah memerangkap hatinya bagai _venus flytrap_. Pemuda berkacamata bundar yang sudah membuat air mata terus mengalir dalam selimut malam. Dalam taburan bintang-bintang yang menemani. Duduk di ambang jendela dengan ketinggian yang berbahaya tidak dipedulikan. Denyut yang menyakitkan ini membuat air mata seakan keran yang bocor. Isak tangis meluncur dalam waktu yang menunjukan pukul 1 dini hari. Memeluk kedua lutut yang menekuk berdiri di ambang jendela sama sekali belum bisa mengalahkan dinginnya suhu kala ini. Dalam keremangan ini hanya satu yang hanya bisa diisakan.

"Harry..."

Selama ini Hermione tidak peduli dengan dunia pribadinya yang dingin. Selama ini Hermione tidak peduli dengan kesendiriannya. Walau sering menangis setiap malamnya karena dunia selalu memusuhinya, tidak ada yang bisa membuatnya lebih sakit dari ini. Dadanya terlampau sesak seakan tubuhnya hendak pecah.

Saat mata Hermione tak sengaja mengedar ke bawah, anomali terjadi dan membuat kedua mata beriris kecokelatannya menyipit. Kepalanya melongok ke bawah untuk melihat lebih jelas. Memiliki kamar di lantai dua sepertinya bukanlah pilihan yang tepat—kalau dipikirkan sekarang. Jadi ia pun turun dari jendela dan berlari ke dalam untuk menuruni tangga. Ada rasa ragu saat tangannya memutar kunci. Berbagai perasangka buruk bertubrukan dalam pikiran. Namun segera dihapus karena rasa penasaran itu semakin menggigit.

Pintu kayu yang dicat berwarna putih itu terbuka dan... tiada siapapun di sana. Hermione yakin benar tadi melihat bayangan mondar-mandir di depan pintu rumahnya ini. Rasa takut mulai menggerayangi gadis bersurai cokelat terang yang ikal tersebut. Napasnya tercekat dan jantungnya berdebar kencang sekali. Batin mencelos dan seolah menunggu anomali apa yang akan terjadi. Segala pikiran negatif yang tadi sempat mampir di pikirannya mulai datang lagi.

Dengan gerakan halus dan canggung, Hermione mundur untuk menutup pintu. Dirinya hampir berteriak saat pintu itu tidak bisa ditutup. Namun begitu melihat setangkai bunga tulip yang masih menguncup tergeletak di ambang pintu, membuat semua rasa takutnya hancur—dan menjadi rasa penasaran sekaligus bingung. Perlahan dengan gerakan patah-patah layaknya robot, tangan yang mengalami tremor itu mulai menjulur ke bawah untuk mengambil tulip yang berwarna putih pucat. Jemarinya perlahan menggenggam batang bunga cantik tersebut.

Hermione lagi-lagi nyaris menjerit saat pintu rumahnya perlahan terdorong sendiri. Membuatnya bisa melihat dunia luar yang hanya di lengkapi cahaya lampu. Sepi.

_"Tulip itu jangan kau ambil!" _

Hermione terlonjak kaget dan berusaha mencari sumber suara yang entah di mana. Rasa takut mulai menyelimutinya. Jantung yang mengalami kecepatan yang lebih membuat dadanya ngilu. Ingin rasanya berlari ke dalam lalu membanting pintu. Menutupnya dari dunia luar rapat-rapat. Namun kedua kakinya mati rasa. Bahkan seluruh tubuhnya membeku.

_"Letakan kembali, lalu lompatilah!" _

Kekuatan Hermione kembali. Dengan lantang ia berteriak, "Siapa kau? Dan adakah alasan kenapa aku harus melakukannya?!"

_"Turuti saja, Hermione! Atau dimensi akan berbenturan!" _

"Kenapa kau tahu namaku?" gumam Hermione dengan nada yang melemah. Rasanya ia mulai mengenali suara ini.

Hermione melompat kaget saat tulip di tangannya bergerak sendiri hendak mekar.

_"Oh tidak! Cepat letakan!" _

Dengan bingung, akhirnya Hermione menurut saja. Tulip tersebut jatuh begitu saja pada lantai yang dingin. Dan ajaibnya gerakan pada tulip tersebut lenyap. Rasa penasaran meluap mencapai zenit.

"Aku pasti bermimpi!" gumam Hermione sembari memejamkan kedua matanya erat-erat.

_"Ini bukan mimpi, Hermione."_ Suara menggema tersebut terdengar kembali. _"Kalau kau mau, kau bisa melompati tulip tersebut, lalu berjalan keluar. Maka aku akan muncul."_

Hermione mundur selangkah. Rasa galau menyelimuti—mencekik bagai jerat yang kuat.

_"Jangan takut. Aku akan selalu di sampingmu!" _

Melihat ke sekeliling sejenak, Hermione lalu mulai melangkah dengan sangat lambat. Perlahan kaki kanannya mulai melangkahi tulip yang tergeletak di lantai. Mendadak cahaya-cahaya kecil mengelilingi tubuhnya. Keajaiban terjadi. Bagai ada di sebuah negeri dongeng. Bagai sihir. Cahaya-cahaya kecil tersebut melayang-layang di atas tanah.

Kedua mata Hermione terbelalak sempurna. Perlahan dari tanah muncullah tunas-tunas hijau. Dan ajaibnya, tunas-tunas tersebut tumbuh dengan cepatnya. Bunga-bunga tulip yang masih kuncup berwarna putih pucat mucul dari ujungnya.

_"Lompatilah tulip-tulip itu!" _

Menurut saja, Hermione pun mulai mengangkat kaki. Satu persatu tulip itu diloncatinya. Hingga saat lompatan pada tulip terakhir, dunianya berubah menjadi putih. Benar-benar seperti mimpi. Perlahan butiran cahaya yang mengelilinginya tadi menjadi berkumpul di hadapannya. Membentuk sebuah sosok yang sangat dikenal.

"Harry?" gumam Hermione tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya sendiri. Pangeran negeri dongeng yang selalu ia harapkan untuk datang akhirnya datang di hadapannya saat ini juga. Entah ini hanya sebuah delusi atau apa, yang penting ia sangat menikmatinya. Dan jika seandaikan ini mimpi, ia sama sekali tidak ingin bangun.

Harry tersenyum lembut. Pemuda itu kini tidak memakai kacamata bundar yang biasa bertengger di depan kedua mata beriris _emerald_ tersebut. Ia memakai setelan jas berwarna putih dengan dasi berwarna merah. Sepatu pantofelnya hitam mengkilat seperti sehabis disemir. Rambut hitam kecokelatannya masih berantakan namun terlihat klimis. Walau wajahnya pucat, namun terlihat segar.

Wajah Hermione memanas saat tangan kanan Harry terulur padanya. Dengan senyum yang tak dapat dikulumnya lagi, perlahan ia menerima uluran tangan pucat tersebut. Rasa panas menyenangkan menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Jantung berdebar kencang dan tremor pada tubuh tidak bisa dikompromi.

"Mau bermain sebentar denganku?" ajak Harry dengan nada yang mempesona. Seperti ada percikan-percikan cahaya di sekitar tubuhnya yang membuatnya bagai malaikat dari langit.

"Tentu aku tidak akan menolak, Harry." Jawab Hermione dengan senyum malu dan wajahnya yang terus memanas.

Hermione terlonjak kaget saat cahaya-cahaya yang berterbangan tadi mengelilingi tubuhnya. Benar-benar seperti dongeng karena mendadak piyamanya berubah menjadi gaun putih cantik yang menjuntai ke tanah. Gemerlap pada gaun tersebut membuat mata Hermione berkaca-kaca terpukau. Kakinya yang telanjang mendadak terpasang sepasang sepatu kaca yang cantik. Surai kecokelatannya yang semula diikat satu, perlahan lepas dan tertata rapi dengan sendirinya. Cahaya-cahaya itu lalu melayang-layang di atas kepalanya—membuat sebuah _flower crown_ yang cantik. Wajahnya yang semula pucat dan berantakan, tersihir menjadi cantik dengan riasan yang entah dari mana. Bibir pink yang mengkilat, pipi merona pink, gemerlap pada sudut mata, dan warna pink di kelopak mata. Benar-benar layaknya seorang putri yang dijemput pangeran.

Harry berlutut dan mengulurkan tangan lagi. Dan tanpa menunggu lama, Hermione segera menerimanya lagi. Hermione sangat tersipu malu saat punggung tangannya dikecup oleh pemuda itu.

"Kau cantik sekali." Puji Harry. Perlahan dirinya bangkit dengan senyuman lembut yang masih tergambar.

Hermione tertunduk malu dengan senyum yang dikulum, "Trims. Kau juga sangat memukau."

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan. Hermione benar-benar tidak mengenali siapa, di mana, bagaimana, dan apa-apa lagi. Pikirannya hanya dipenuhi oleh sosok mempesona tersebut. Dirinya seperti sedang dihipnotis. Menari di tengah lautan bunga tulip bertepi pedang nyiur. Senyum tak pernah luput dari wajah ayunya.

"'Mione, maukah kau memakan tulip ini?" tawar Harry lembut.

"Tapi untuk apa?" tanya Hermione bingung.

"Makanlah jika kau mau memakannya. Kalau tidak, ya tidak apa-apa."

Karena tidak mau Harry kecewa, Hermione pun menerima tulip berwarna putih pucat tersebut. Perlahan ia menggigit bunga tersebut mentah-mentah. Ajaibnya, tiada rasa hambar yang tercipta. Justru rasa manis madu yang tercap lidahnya.

Harry tersenyum lembut sembari membelai pipi Hermione yang merona.

Mendadak Hermione terbatuk-batuk. Matanya terbelalak saat melihat tulip yang dimakannya tadi. Ada cairan merah pekat berbau amis di sana. Tubuhnya terlonjak kaget saat jemari Harry mengusap bibir Hermione dengan lembut. Seketika Hermione bergetar ketakutan. Pada jemari Harry yang tadi membelai bibirnya, terdapat cairan itu lagi.

"Darah?" gumam Hermione tidak percaya.

"...'Mione! Hermione! Ini sudah pagi, _Dear_!"

Perlahan kedua mata kecoklatan milik Hermione terbuka. Hanya suasana kamarnya saat ini yang ditangkap penglihatan. Menghela napas kecewa. Dadanya ngilu dan sesak. Kedua matanya memanas ingin mengeluarkan cairan bening. Semuanya hanya mimpi. Bahkan mungkin pertemuannya bersama Harry juga adalah mimpi belaka. Dongeng merupakan fiksi yang tak mungkin terwujud. _Kemana saja otak pintarnya?_

"Hermione!" panggilan sang ibu kembali terdengar nyaring.

"Aku sudah bangun, _Mum_." Sahut Hermione dengan nada yang parau. Parau karena sehabis bangun tidur dan menangis meratapi delusi sebuah romansa yang palsu.

Menghela napas lelah, Hermione lalu bangkit dari kasurnya. Dengan sempoyongan dirinya berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Dadanya masih sesak. Serasa masih ada tombak yang menusuk dadanya.

.

.

.

Sekolah terasa seperti biasa seperti sebelum Harry datang. Membosankan, sepi, dan parahnya semua orang kini malah tambah memusuhinya karena telah menjadi pacar seorang Harry Potter yang terkenal itu. _Ah, mau sampai kapan dirinya akan sanggup berpacaran dengan _the choosen one_ yang nyatanya adalah sesosok zombie?_

Hermione menatap bangku di sebelahnya yang kosong. Menghela napas lalu meletakan dagunya di atas tumpukan buku. Tumpukan buku yang biasanya menjadi temannya pun kini seolah tiada daya tarik. Lirikan sinis, sumpah serapah, dan seringaian kemenangan dari orang-orang di dapat Hermione seharian ini. Bahkan Ron mantannya terlihat cuek dan tersenyum sinis padanya. Tanpa Harry, rasanya semua ini menjadi sangat berat. Rasanya ingin menghempaskan diri ke kasur di rumahnya.

"Akhirnya _Mud blood_ kembali sendirian. Kau pikir bisa menjadi Putri dalam semalam, huh?" ledek salah satu perempuan dengan dandanan norak. Rupanya perempuan ini adalah salah satu dari geng yang waktu itu sering mem-_bully_ Hermione.

"Sepatu kacamu hilang, ya? Uh, kasihan!"

"Dasar buruk rupa! Aku heran kenapa Pangeran Harry bisa tertarik dengannya!"

"Ke mana _body guard_-mu, _Mud blood_?"

"Kutu buku yang sialan!"

Rasanya kepala Hermione akan meledak. Kedua kupingnya sudah panas sekali. Akhirnya daripada meledakan emosinya di tempat umum seperti ini, dirinya memutuskan untuk menangis di toilet saja.

Toilet sangat sepi. Mungkin hanya Hermione yang berada di sini. Kesempatan bagus karena Hermione bisa menangis sepuasnya. Bayangan gadis polos yang bodoh terefleksi di cermin. Rasanya tiada lagi gelar IQ-diatas-200 pada wajahnya. Bulir-bulir air mata menetes dari kedua mata cokelatnya.

Hermione menyalakan keran air untuk meredam isak tangisnya. Ditadahnya air yang memancar dari keran tersebut. Dibawanya air dalam kedua tangannya pada wajahnya yang dipenuhi air mata. Perih saat kedua tangannya mengusap wajahnya sendiri. Amarah meluap hingga mencapai zenitnya. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat.

"KEPARAT KALIAN SEMUA! AKAN KUBUNUH!" jerit Hermione hingga urat-urat pada lehernya muncul. Wajahnya sangat merah karena emosi.

Saat Hermione melihat ke cermin kembali, ia langsung terlonjak kaget. Jantungnya berdebar kencang dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat. _Di sana bukan bayangannya!_ Di sana... terdapat dirinya dalam wujud lain. Iris mata merah dengan bagian putih di mata yang berwarna hitam, rambut yang berantakan, dan ah! Seringaiannya... seringaiannya bertambah lebar hingga merobek mulutnya mencapai telinga. Menampilkan gigi-gigi tajam berlumuran darah yang menyembul keluar. Luka-luka mengerikan terdapat di sekitar mata dan sekujur tubuhnya.

_"Hello Hermione! Aku adalah dirimu yang lain. Sisi gelapmu!"_ sapa bayangan mengerikan dalam cermin tersebut.

Hermione menggeleng dengan tremor pada tubuhnya. Matanya terus terbelalak. Tubuhnya beringsut menjauh dari cermin. "Tidak!"

_"Kenapa tidak? Tadi katamu kau ingin membunuh mereka semua. Makanya aku datang. Serahkan saja semua padaku."_ Ujar bayangan tersebut.

Hermione terteguk. Ambisi untuk meluapkan emosinya tadi kembali muncul. Perlahan dirinya bangkit dan memberanikan diri untuk menatap bayangan itu. "Kau bisa?"

_"Itu mudah! Ayo, cukup beri aku setetes darahmu, maka kita akan bersatu!"_ rayu sang bayangan. _"Selama ini kau kesal 'kan karena selalu sendirian? Dan di saat kau menjadi 'hidup', semuanya malah menghilang. Aku sangat mengerti karena aku adalah kau! Selama ini kau ingin membunuh manusia-manusia lemah itu 'kan? Inilah saatnya!"_

Tekad Hermione membulat. Ada emosi yang membara dalam tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat. Pandangannya tajam ingin menembus cita-cita. "Baiklah!" tegasnya. Digigitnya jari telunjuk. Rasa perih dan linu mulai terasa. Cairan merah pekat dari telunjuknya mulai keluar.

Bayangan tersebut tersenyum kegirangan. Telunjuknya ditunjukan. "Ke mari! Tempelkan telunjukmu dengan telunjukku!"

Perlahan Hermione menempelkan telunjuknya pada cermin tersebut. Dan sebuah cahaya besar membutakan matanya. Tubuhnya memanas seperti dibakar. Jeritan kesakitannya tak mampu ditahan.

_"Kau sudah menjadi setengah zombie!" _

TBC (To Be Continued)

* * *

Mudah-mudahan masih ada yang ingat akan penpik gaje ini XD maaf nih baru lanjut, abis kemaren saya WB TAT dan bingung harus bagaimana. Untunglah ada anime yang mampu meluruskan pikiran saya lagi XD HAHAHAHA /malah curcol?

Wokeh, saatnya bales repiu! :D

* * *

**fuji . pangesti**

ahahaha memang pecinta DraMione itu banyak sekali TwT agak sulit bersaing di dunia pasar XD /memangnya ini sedang berdagang? XD

bagus? iyakah? ini abal lho X3

sankyuu ya udah RnR :D :* #hug

* * *

**LunaScamander17**

ahahahaha XD /ketawa misterius/ mengertikah kau? XD ah? ah? ah? /colek-colek grogi/

ini sudah lanjut sankyuu sudah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**AdeLWizz**

selingkuhan saya itu sudah saya ubah menjadi zombie XD /digeplak rame-rame

iya, karena Draco itu mainstream untuk menjadi yang begituan X3 jadi saya cari yang beda :D lagipula saya suka pair ini X3

huwaaaaaaaaaaa maaf nih nggak kilat x_x abis banyak ff lain yang musti di lanjut x_x maaf yaaaaa

sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**Euishifujoshi**

ini sudah lanjut :D sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**Geraldine**

iyakah? :D kenapa semua pada bilang warm bodies sih? ._.a /langsung capcus mbah gugel

aaaaaaaaa maaf ini nggak kilat x_x /deep bows

dan sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**potter15**

huwaaaaa maaf ini amat-sangat-sungguh-terlalu telat x_x maaf! /deep bows

tapi saya mah nggak mau ngegantung cerita kok :D

sankyuu ya udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**black**

hehehe iya saya aja susah banget nyari HarMony yang begindang :D makanya mending saya aja yang bikin hihihi X3

sankyuu ya udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**ME**

iya XD kebanyakan kan vampir tuh? nah saya inisiatif bikin zombie aja sih XD

huwaaaaa maaf ini amat-sangat-sungguh-terlalu telat x_x maaf! /deep bows

sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**untan**

ini sudah lanjut :D sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**TheUltramarine**

huwaaa maaf ini kelamaan hingga akhirnya kedaluarsa XD #plak

sankyuu udah RnR dan fav :* :D #hug

* * *

**intanmalusen**

abis bingung XD cewe di Harpot yang mirip Harry itu siapa XD

ini udah lanjut sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**potter**

ini udah lanjut sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**fi blue**

ini udah lanjut sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**Guest**

ini udah lanjut sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**ScarheadFerret**

kenapa semua pada bilang warm bodies sih? ._.a /langsung capcus mbah gugel

ini udah lanjut sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**Guest**

ini udah lanjut sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**Guest**

ini udah lanjut sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**Guest**

ini udah lanjut sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**Guest**

ini udah lanjut sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**Siti Humairoh**

serem? ini bukan bergenre horor kok XD cuma supernatural XP

ini udah lanjut sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**Hphg**

ini udah lanjut sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**Guest**

ini udah lanjut sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

**HPHG**

ini udah lanjut sankyuu udah RnR :* :D #hug

* * *

Yak, itulah balasan untuk readers terhormat :D mohon apresiasinya saja untuk readers :D karena satu suara itu seribu penyemangat bagi saya pribadi sebagai seorang author. Jadi, kenapa takut bersuara? :)


End file.
